American Idol
by Fizzy Izzy
Summary: Welcome to American Idol, including special guest appearances by Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood from Trigun, Jimmy Kudo from Case Closed, and Izzy Izumi, Matt Ishida, Tai Kamiya, and Joe Kido from Digimon Season 2 (When they're all older and s
1. Default Chapter

In Royal Palm Beach,Florida, two guys by the names of Nicholas D. Wolfwood and Vash the Stampede are chillin out in Nick's Living Room. A comerical comes on that catches Vash's Attention

"Do you have undiscovered Talent for singing??" It said.  
"Do you're friends say that you could easily land a record deal??" It said.  
"Then what the heck are you waiting for?!? TRY OUT FOR AMERICAN IDOL YOU FOOL!" It yelled.  
_Hmmm..._ Vash thought  
_This could be the perfect opportunity to show off my awesome singing voice...._  
"HEY WOLFWOOD! YOU'RE GOOD AT SINGIN' RIGHT??" he screamed.

"Uhh...sure...why?" Wolfwood asked, bewildered by the question.  
"Because there's this thingamabob here....American Idol or something like that wanna try out??"  
"Yeah sure, but I'm NOT going alone! You're gonna have to sing too"said Wolfwood  
"Ok....sure, sounds fun! SWEET! WE'RE GONNA BE ON TV! HAHAHAHA!" Vash said ecstaticly.  
"Come on brothaman let's start practicing!" Vash said.

"Okie Dokie Then" Wolfwood said.

"Hey that's my line......"

(Somewhere in New York,New York.)

Ace Detective Jimmy Kudo has just solved his third case of the day and was hanging out in his semi-mansion drinking Cherry Coke when the same American Idol comercial came on. _Cool! Maybe I should try out...._He thought.  
_  
_(Some place in Lexington,Kentucky)

"Gimme my Transformer Matt!" Tai pouted.

"Sheesh, I can't believe you still have this thing" Matt said.  
"Shut up Matt! It's a collectible!"  
"Suuuure...."

"Will you just give it back!??!" Tai said, snatching it out of Matt's hand.

"Fine,Fine, have fun with your Transformer...." Matt said snickering.

"Come on Guys we have to focus here! Do you wanna be on American Idol or not?!" Joe said becoming annoyed at the two.

"Alright Already! What song am I gonna be singing??" Matt said.

"Well I'm giving you a choice, I've picked the perfect songs that would go swell with YOUR type of singing voice...look" Joe said handing Matt a sheet of paper.

"Hmmm....let's see....do I want to sing this or that..." He said.  
"Hey! What about me Joe??!!" Tai said.  
"Keep your pants on Tai! Here..." He said handing Tai a sheet of paper.

"Let's start practicing" Tai said.

"Okie Dokie then" Said Joe.

Somewhere in the distance Joe swore he heard someone say "HEY THAT'S MY LINE!....."

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" said Izzy panting.

"About time ya got here!" Tai yelled.

"Chill out Tai"

"No!"Tai said in a high pitched voice.

"Izzy, I didn't know you could sing." said Matt.

"There are A LOT of things you don't know Matt..."

".....Hey!! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing....." Izzy said smiling.


	2. At the Tryouts

At the tryouts

Later on at the Tryouts, it was Vash's turn to impress the judges....

"Hi my name is needle...I mean Vash and I'll be singing Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard" said Vash.

"Ok Start" said Simon.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue where I used to sit and talk with you, we were both 16 and it felt so right, sleeping all day staying up all...night...There's a place off the corner of cherry street,we would walk on the beach in our barefeet, we were both 18 and it felt so right, sleeping all day staying up all...night...If I could find you now things would get better, we could leave this town and run forever, I know somewhere some how we'll be together, let your waves crash down on me and take me away.._

"I think it was really great!" said Paula with her usual cheerfulness.

"Dawg! Sweet!" said Randy.

"....It was ok....Welcome to American Idol."Simon said as he handed Vash the piece of paper.

"Dawg...Is that a real gun? said Randy to Vash.

"Yes that's a real gun."

"You got a permit for it?"  
"No I don't have a permit for it...you got a permit to ask stupid questions like that?!"

Randy was quiet.

"YEAH!!!!!!!! WOOOO!" Vash ran out of the room screaming and jumped on Wolfwood.

"Get off me Needle Noggin!" Wolfwood said throwing Vash down.

"But I'm on! I'm In! Dude I made it!!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! HOLY CRAP!! SWEET!! I DIDN'T EVEN MAKE IT!" Wolfwood yelled.

30 minutes later.....

"Aww man,I didn't make it..." Joe said.

"It's alright dude,I didn't make it either" said Tai.

"Simon said I sounded like a girl" said Joe.

Now it was Izzy's turn...he's a bit nervous at first but then...well YOU read it and find out...don't have to make ME explain everything!

"H-Hello my n-name is Izzy Izumi and I'll be singing No Such Thing by John Mayer" said Izzy.

"Ok, you may start" said Simon.

_"Welcome to the real world" she said to me, Condescendingly,"Take a seat,take your life,Plot it out in black and white" Well I never lived the dream of the prom kings, and the drama queens, I'd like to think the best of me, is still hiding up my sleeve._

_They love to tell you "stay inside the lines" but something's always better on the other side _

_I wanna run through the halls of my highschool, I wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

_I just found out there's no such thing as the real world Just a lie you've got to rise above._

"I loved it! Just loved it!" said Paula.

"Dawg, if your voice was just a tad bit lower you'd sound just like John Mayer! Which is a compliment by the way" said Randy.

"Well you're not exactly Frank Sinatra and it was a safe performance but I guess it dosn't matter what I say, Welcome to American Idol" said Simon as he handed Izzy the sheet of paper.

"Thank you!!" said Izzy with a big smile.

"Dudes I made it!! I made it!!!" Izzy yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Are you serious?!! Are you actually telling me that Izzy Izumi made it and I didn't!? How rude!" said Tai.

"Yeah you better believe it! Matt what about you? How'd it go?"said Izzy.  
"Huh? Oh it went great! I made it!" said Matt.

"Hey, I see you guys made it too" Vash and Wolfwood said as they walked up to Izzy and Matt.

"Uhh Yeah, nice hair." said Matt to Vash.

"Yeah,thanks,right back at ya" said Vash.

"Oh geez you got him started on his hair he'll never shut up now, hey Vash see the donut?? Fetch!" said Wolfwood as he threw the donut.

"Donut!! Ahhh!" screamed Vash as he ran towards where Wolfwood threw the donut.

Izzy, Matt, Wolfwood, and Vash watched as more people tryed out.

A blonde-haired, brown-eyed, girl, by the name of Ash, walked by. She entered the auditon room. Izzy watched intently. Vash stared.

She came back out of the room and ran to who was obviously her friend, STEPH, and yelled "Oh my god! I made it!!"

"Are you serious?! Me too!!" said Steph.

Joe looked at Steph._Wow..._ he thought.

"Jimmy!!" Steph yelled as Jimmy Kudo walked over to her.

"Steph!!"Said Jimmy. Jimmy gave Steph a BIG HUG.

_Oh crap..._thought Joe.

"Steph I made it! I'm in!" Jimmy Said.

"Sweet!" said Steph.

"Hey look, there's Vash, hey Vash!" said Ash waving.

"Hey Ash!" said Vash waving back.

"Come over here! And bring your friends" Ash said refering to Matt, Izzy, Tai, Joe and Wolfwood.

"Ok, come on guys!" Vash said.

"Hi" said Joe to Steph.

"Umm..hi?" said Steph.

"Well, since everyone's tryed out, how 'bout we go eat!?" said Ash.

"That is a good idea" said Izzy.

"DONUTS?!!" yelled Vash.

"No! No donuts for you." said Ash as she squirt Vash with a water bottle.

"Aww man"


	3. Secrets Exposed

Secrets Exposed.

Well after the group ate, they decided to review their song's they were going to sing tommorow in front of each other.Ash was singing "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson currently, they were all gathered in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at, it was about 12 Midnight so they were the only ones in the lobby.

"Wow, that was really great Ash!" said Izzy after Ash was done singing.

"Thanks!" Ash said.

Vash grunted at Izzy's comment.

Wolfwood yawned "Well I'm tired, I'm going to sleep, g'night ya'll".

"Good Night Wolfy!" Everyone hollered.

Wolfwood stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the 3rd floor.

"I'm gonna go to the arcade!" said Ash.

"Uhh..me too!" said Izzy as he ran into the arcade.

_I'd better follow Izzy...I'm getting really suspicious of him..._ Vash thought. "Wait up for me!" he said.

Tai, Joe, Steph, and Jimmy stayed in the lobby and continued singing.Joe scooted towards Steph, Steph then scooted towards Jimmy, Jimmy sneezed.

"Oh yay! Pac man!" said Ash, she walked over to the pac man game,inserted a quarter, and started playing.

"I bet I can beat my dad's high score....." she said to herself.

Izzy walked over to the game next to Ash (Which was Dig-Dug) and started playing.

Vash scowled and walked over to the game to the left of Ash, which was some killing game that you play with the fake gun, and started playing while keeping an eye on Izzy.

_This game is gay and pointless.._Vash thought.

"Yeah! 450,000 points! I FINALLY beat my dad's score! Well I'm gonna go back to the lobby." said Ash, she walked out of the arcade and sat on one of the big chairs in the lobby.

"Cool, Uhh I'll go too." said Izzy.

"Oh no you don't!" said Vash as he grabbed Izzy by the neck and lifted him in the air.

"Gah!..Can't...breathe!..."

"Tell me something....do you like her??" said Vash.

"..W-Who??"

"YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!! ASH OF COURSE!" Vash yelled in an angry rage.

"I g-guess s-so but w-why a-are you ch-choking me?!"

Vash punched Izzy in the cheek, leaving a fist-sized bruise,"Stay away from her!! She's mine!" Vash said, fireballs appearing in his eyes.

"Ok! Ok! Just let me go! Please! I can't breathe!" Izzy said, almost whispering.

"Ok." Vash put Izzy down.Izzy rubbed his neck and his cheek. Vash and Izzy both walked back to the lobby.

"Is everything ok? I heard yelling." Steph asked Vash and Izzy.

"Yeah, everything's fine" said Vash in an angry-ish tone.

"..Ok..." said Steph.

"Izzy, what happened to your face?!" asked Ash.

"It's nothing." said Izzy, glaring at Vash.

Izzy sat away from Vash....FAR away from Vash....

"Well I'm getting tired also" said Tai "I'm gonna go to bed, good night dudes!"

"Good Night Tai!" said everyone.

Tai entered the elevator and pressed the button for the 4th floor.

"Umm Steph?" said Joe.

"Uh..yeah?" said Steph.

"I love you!" Joe confessed.

"What?!" said Steph.

"WHAT?!!?Joe can I see you for a second?..NOW?!" asked Jimmy in an furious rage.

"Uh oh..." said Joe. "This can't end well."

Jimmy dragged Joe outside. 5 minutes later Joe entered the room with a bloody nose, a black eye, and 3 fractured ribs.

"You know what? I've had a change of heart...I don't like Steph anymore....I don't like anybody anymore..." said Joe as he limped towards the elevator and pressed the button for the 2nd floor, "I'm going to lay down for a while....."

Everyone stared at Jimmy. "What?!" asked Jimmy.

Every shook their heads and went back to their usual conversations. Soon after, everyone went to bed. All of them anxious for what lie ahead of them in the next round.


	4. Chaotic Busride

Chaotic Busride

Everyone awoke the next morning and got ready for the next round. They all met in the lobby.

"Oh my god! Izzy! Your cheek! It's all black and blue and swollen." said Ash."What happened last night Vash?! Did you have something to do with this?!" Ash said glaring at Vash.

"Of course not, the kid probably ran into a wall or something" said Vash casually.

"Umm....right, yeah, that's what happened." Izzy said, afraid of what Vash might do if he told Ash what really happened.

"Aw, poor Izzy" Ash said.

"Good morning guys!" said Jimmy and Steph as they came out of the elevator.

"Hey, has anyone seen Tai, Joe, or Wolfwood?" asked Ash.

"I think they left." answered Matt.

Just then, Ryan Seacrest entered the hotel. "Good morning everyone!" he said.

"Hello Ryan!" everyone said.

"Hey kid, what's the matter with your face?" he asked Izzy

"I hit my cheek on something! Geez people!" Izzy said.

"Ok Ok sorry I asked" Ryan continued.."Alright dudes, today is the first day of the second round, I'd be pretty nervous if I was you, I'm just glad _I_ don't have to perform on stage with MILLIONS of people watching my every move and seeing if I mess up....I just have to host!So Hah!"

"Thanks for the support" Matt said sarcasticly.

"No problem!" Ryan said with a smile."If you're all ready I can take you guys to the performing place by the fancy tour bus!"

"Ok! Let's go!" said everyone.

They all boarded the bus, the bus was very luxurious, it had HUGE seats, a table and a mini-fridge, a TV, a Playstation 2, XBOX, and GameCube.

"Sweet,oh my god I'm in heaven!" said Steph.

Everyone sat around the table.

"Ok, I'm bored." said Jimmy.

Matt grabbed the Ketchup bottle. "We could play, spin the bottle."

Ash grabbed the ketchup bottle,"Yeah, or we could play spin Matt and hit em' with a bottle!"

"Uh,no" said Matt.

"Let's play Operation!" said Jimmy.

"Yeah, ok, it's not as fun as spinning Matt and hitting him with a bottle but it's good enough." said Steph.

They started playing and Izzy started to take the butterfly out of the stomach and made it buzz.

"Ok I'm bored, let's play video games!" said Steph.

"Ok" said...everybody.

"I call first player!" said Steph.

"I wanna play Halo 2!" said Vash.

"I wanna play Pikmin!" said Ash.

"Well....I wanna play Tony Hawk Underground 2!" said Matt.

"Hey guys! We have all three consules, you can play em' if ya want, don't be stupid!" said Izzy.

"....Oooh......" all three of them said.

Jimmy and Steph are playing Mario Party 4 on Gamecube, Vash is playing Halo 2, Ash is playing Tony Hawk Underground 2 with Matt,and Izzy is on his laptop.

"Oh yeah I just shot you! Hah!" Vash screamed at the TV.

"Hah! I beat your butt!"said Ash.

"You cheated!" said Matt.

"Not uh"

"Yeah huh"

"NOT UH"

"YEAH HUH!"

"Shut up!" said Ash.

"Make me!"

"Both of you shut up, I'm working here!" Izzy yelled at them.

"Fine!" said Matt and Ash.

"Pull over at the next rest stop I gotta pee!" said Vash to the Bus Driver.

"Ok, Ok fine" said the bus driver.The bus stopped at a rest stop and Vash ran out of bus before this driver had a chance to open the door, which left a Vash-sized hole in the door."Your paying for that!" the bus driver yelled.

"Ok!" Vash yelled at the bus driver.

About 2 hours later they arrived at the place where they were to sing in front of the judges and......other people. They meet up with some of the other finalists soon after they arrived. Those people include Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Seto Kaiba, and Marik Ishtar........What a crazy world we live in....


End file.
